Use of computing devices is becoming more ubiquitous by the day. Computing devices range from standard desktop computers to wearable computing technology and computers integrated into many commonplace devices. Due to the variety of device and applications, computing devices are being used in an ever-increasing variety of environments and conditions.
Wearable computing devices such as augmented reality (AR), mixed reality (MR), and virtual reality (VR) head-mounted displays are worn on the user's body for extended periods of time. The duration of time the user may use the wearable computing device is limited by the power supply and the comfort of the device. Increasing the battery capacity allows for longer usage sessions of the electronics, but conventionally decreases the comfort of the wearable device. The comfort is adversely affected by the increased mass, increased heat, increased moment of inertia, changes to the center of mass, or combinations thereof. The discomfort experienced by the user results in an overall decrease in the duration of usage sessions.